The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Family Reunion
by MisterCam8213
Summary: 8 movies make up the Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchise. They do not follow a linear path. Some branch off of the original, some are prequels, some are remakes. This story is my attempt to tie them all together. I am aware that this is difficult and near impossible, but this will not stop me. This franchise is near and dear to me, and I'd like to make my own contribution.
1. Chapter 0

The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Family Reunion.

The timeline of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies is convoluted.

Each entry is treated like a remake of the original, but for some reason keeps going.

Here is how it goes:

The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. (Family of cannibalistic members. Key themes: Meat and Family)

The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 (directly follows the original)

Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (ignores the events of the second one and branches off of the original, but does not include any character from the original except for Leatherface. The house is even in a different location and there is a different set of family members.)

Texas Chainsaw Massacre: the Next Generation (originally titled "The Return of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre") (Seeks to remake the original, adding an entirely new family but the family isn't named "Sawyer." They are now named the "Slaughter" family and does not kill for meat. They kill for fun and to appease the Illuminati)

The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003 remake of the original. The family is now called the "Hewitt" family. There is killing and reuse of body parts to make furniture, but cannibalism is only implied.)

The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (prequel to the 2003 remake. This movie mainly focuses on Meat and Family)

Texas Chainsaw 3D (branches off of the original and then jumps 40 years afterward and starts there. This movie serves to add new members to the family.)

Leatherface (serves as a prequel to the original. It is supposed to show how Leatherface got to be the way he is. This movie takes new characters introduced in Texas Chainsaw 3D and shows younger versions, showing that filmmakers are now including this entry as the "start" to a trilogy, that being A. Leatherface, B. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and C. Texas Chainsaw 3D.)

My ultimate goal in "Family Reunion" is to somehow combine all of these into one complete story.

Let's start by listing the families.

The Sawyer Family

Drayton Sawyer- Patriarch of the Sawyer Familiy (TCM 1 & 2, TCM 3D, LEATHERFACE)

Nubbins Sawyer- younger brother of Drayton (TCM 1 & 2, TCM 3D, LEATHERFACE)

Jedidiah "Bubba" Sawyer/ "Leatherface" (TCM 1 & 2, TCM 3D, LEATHERFACE)

Verna Sawyer-Carson- Aunt to Jedidiah, Nubbins, Drayton, and Paul (TCM 3D/LEATHERFACE)

Paul "Chop Top" Sawyer - twin brother of Nubbins Sawyer (TCM 2)

Grandpa

Grandma

Edith Sawyer/ Heather Miller- granddaughter of Verna, cousin to (Jedidiah, Nubbins, Drayton, and Paul) (TCM 3D)

Loretta Sawyer- daughter of Verna Sawyer (TCM 3D)

Boss Sawyer (TCM 3D)

The Sawyer Family (Swamp)

Edward "Tex" Sawyer- brother of Leatherface

Mama Sawyer-

Alfredo Sawyer- brother of Leatherface

Tinker Sawyer-

Jane Sawyer- daughter of Leatherface…?

The Slaughter Family (TCM NEXT GEN)

W.E Slaughter

Vilmer Slaughter

Robert Slaughter

Leatherface

I am going to take creative liberty and actually give these members names.

I am going to add and take from each of these stories until I can link them all together. I am going to ignore the endings of each movie, as many of the characters die within the movie. This reunion is going to take place exactly one year before the climactic day of the first one. I need to figure out how to explain why there are three leatherfaces, and why he travels between them.

LEATHERFACE 1:

This Leatherface is going to be hereby referred to as Original Leatherface, or OL. This one is Jedidiah Sawyer and spends time between the Original Family and the Swamp Family (TCM III).

LEATHERFACE 2:

This Leatherface is going to be hereby referred to as Next Generation Leatherface (NGL). I need to figure out how to explain why this Leatherface exists. I think I have an idea.

How about this:

" _In the bloodline of the Sawyer Family, out of all the deranged family members, no one was more unusual or as sadistic as Vilmer Sawyer. He even saw fit to change his family name from "Sawyer" to "Slaughter." Vilmer, W.E, and Robert were the ones to branch off and start their own "clan." Vilmer, wanting to recreate "Leatherface," began to mentally and physically stunt the growth of Robert. He fattened him up, molested him, and convinced him that he was unworthy in his own skin. Robert, who would forever be known in the "Slaughter" household, became what Vilmer always wanted him to be. When Jebidiah "Bubba" Sawyer dressed in drag, he did so for many reasons. His brain had a defect- he had the emotional capability of a 12- year old, and his family let him experiment with skin. If it made him happy, so much the better. NGL is a pale shadow of OL and the family will not let him forget it."_

LEATHERFACE 3

This Leatherface is going to be hereby referred to as remake Leatherface or RL. Thomas Brown Hewitt, the Leatherface of TCM 2003, was found as a deformed baby in a dumpster, and adopted into the Hewitt family. His skin disease made him the object of ridicule in school, alienating him and making him wish for a new face. With Charlie Hewitt's sadistic nature nurturing him into becoming more aggressive and to play more with bodies, Thomas ended up becoming Leatherface anyway. It seemed like destiny that every Sawyer family needs a Leatherface.

I am going to further explain that the Hewitt Family is just an extension of the Sawyer. Much like the lost granddaughter Heather Miller in TCM 3D, I am going to turn Luda Maye Hewitt into Luda Maye Sawyer. She is going to be the long lost relative that got adopted at an early age by a family named Hewitt. Since she is technically going to be a Sawyer, she and her family are going to be invited to the Family Reunion.

I am going to further explain that the Slaughter Family is a twisted extension of the Sawyers. I am going to show that Vilmer was so sadistic that he wanted to go off and make a new family, brainwashing his brothers and nephew into the "Slaughters." He refuses to kill for meat, rather he likes to just torture and kill people for no reason, stating that it is all for a higher purpose (the Illumanati).


	2. Chapter 1: Fired

August 30, 1971

Three years before the events of The Texas Chain Saw Massacre.

Newt, Texas.

"That's the way it is, Drayton." Said a red faced, plump man in an ill fitting blue suit. His sentiment was non existent, speaking like some whore-faced politician. The Blair Meat Company was making some major changes to the production line, specifically in dealing with the killing of the livestock.

"That's it? What's the big idea bring in that infernal contraption?" demanded Drayton Sawyer.

"Drayton, Drayton…" repeated the man, slowly shaking his head, "This is the new way…more humane way for the cattle. They die better this way."

"Hey, I don't get no pleasure from bashing their brains out, but that air gun of yours is going to put us all out of jobs! Three generations of Sawyer have worked in this factory, seen improvements come and go. We are family here!"

"We are _not_ family," said the man flatly. He wiped his forehead with a white handkerchief before stuffing it back in his lapel pocket. "We are a business and we have to meet industry standards. You and your kin can find work someplace else."

"Where are we supposed to go?" asked an increasingly agitated Drayton.

"Beats me. You, that old geezer of yours, and your ugly ingrate brother need to vacate the premises by end of shift today."

That blatant disrespect to his family sent Drayton into a frenzy. He lunged at the man but was held back by a newly implanted security guard. This bulky giant with a greying flat top handled Drayton like he was weightless.

"Mr. Henkel, please escort Mr. Sawyer from the premises. I'll send for the rest of his kin.

Drayton was dragged like a ragdoll by Mr. Henkel down the factory, being eyed by the dozen employees that management had desired to keep on the payroll. They averted their gazes, focusing on meat packing. Drayton gritted his teeth and was fighting back tears. This was his life! He had worked in this meat packing plant ever since he dropped out of school at 16. His grandfather had worked here since HE was a young man. Nubbins had only been working here for a few years. These weren't just meat hooks and steel hammers…they were HIS meat hooks and steel hammers!

Mr. Henkel kicked open the door and tossed Drayton into the mud outside. He landed with a splash as he went face down into the muck. The rain was still falling hard, lighting crackling behind it. From behind the guard, Grandpa and Nubbins walked single file out of the factory. Grandpa, stoic as ever, walked out with his head held high, refusing to give any factory worker or boss the satisfaction of seeing the disappointment that Drayton knew he felt inside. He would never have known Grandpa's true feelings behind that stony exterior, but he knew it inside.

Nubbins, never control of his emotions, was surprisingly calm. Drayton suspected that Grandpa had a talk with him before they left the factory. Nubbins would have gouged out the boss's eye's with a rusty hook before ever being told to leave the family business, but the Sawyers didn't have the money to keep Nubbins from being sent to the electric chair. He was a wild dog that deserved a damn good beating to keep in line and Bubba at home was just as difficult.

Grandpa walked over to Drayton and affixed his gaze onto him. Drayton, ashamed, slowly looked up to meet those cold brown eyes. Grandpa closed his eyes and nodded slowly. Drayton forced himself up on his elbows and rose up to meet him. The rain was beginning to wash the mud off him, and he smoothed out his shirt with his hands to facilitate in the process. He turned to look the factory one last time. The boss and Mr. Henkel stared from inside the doorway. Mr. Henkel folded his enormous arms in front of his chest and glared at the three of them as the boss whispered something to him and disappeared inside. The sentiment was understood.

"Never return."

Grandpa sat down in his rocking chair and decided not to get up and work again. He might, for instance, get up to relive his bladder at the toilet, but that was it. He stopped speaking and it was a struggle to get him to eat. Drayton had never seen his Grandpa like this. He was always a hardworking, tough as nails man. Even as his elderly friends saw fit to retire and settle down, he refused.

It wasn't just getting fired that broke him. It was the changing within the industry that did it.

Suddenly in this day and age, a machine had replaced him. Grandpa fell into a pit of despair that the family could not shake him out of.

Drayton was forced to take on the responsibilities of the house. He had to bring in money somehow. He had to bring in the meat.

There was a derelict gas station on the edge of town. He could open up a barbeque stand there.

Getting meat costs money. Hunting animals was getting harder lately. Out of town hunters come in and shoot everything in site.

Where would he get the meat?

How would he take care of Grandpa, Bubba, and Nubbins?

It wasn't like Bubba could get a job working at the grocery store downtown.

Nubbins has a real problem with authority.

Grandpa was now catatonic.

Drayton gritted his teeth and clutched his head. He bore his fingernails into the sweating flesh of his head, yanking his hair as he did it.

Wrong, wrong, wrong! It was all wrong!


	3. Chapter 2: Vilmer and Drayton

Drayton got home late. There was not one job opening for a man like him. No meat packing plant was hiring; as a matter of fact, they were all downsizing.

What other skills did he have? He can swing a hammer and he can package meat. He never considered that one terrible day, he'd be jobless.

Home life was getting worse. Mama Verna was in the Travis County Mental Hospital with no hope of release, though he tried on several occasions. He never was able to get out of her what landed her there in the first place. Grandpa disowned her after she took up with Josiah Carson. "You're a SAWYER. The Carson's ain't Sawyer material." As if he didn't have enough on his plate, taking care of the family after Grandpa went catatonic, now he had to deal with Vilmer without Grandpa as a buffer.

Vilmer, Drayton's cousin, represented everything wrong with the Sawyer family. Drayton knew that killing animals was part of the meat industry. He took no pleasure in it; it needed to be done. Vilmer didn't just kill the animals at the plant, he took _pride_ in it. Bashing their brains in wasn't enough. He would keep swinging and swinging until the lump of bloody flesh was barely recognizable as an animal.

He was fired from the plant after only 8 months. The supervisors threatened to call the cops, but they settled for getting rid of him. Drayton was concerned that Vilmer was going to be the one to bring the family to ruin. His actions drew far too much attention, and he had a corrupting influence on Robert Sawyer.

Drayton entered the homestead to find Bubba blubbering in a corner, holding his face. Robert was screaming and banging his head into the doorframe of the kitchen. Drayton bared his teeth.

"VILMER!" he bellowed. He knew Vilmer had something to do with this.

Vilmer stepped into the hallway. His dark hair was slicked back with pomade and he wore that annoying smile; the smile that suggested that he had just succeeded in making someone's life harder, which fueled his amusement.

"Where is Bubba's mask? You know how sensitive he gets," said Drayton.

"Well I wouldn't want to _upset_ Bubba," Vilmer said sarcastically, "Gotta keep him tough. The world's tough."

Bubba does irrational things to himself when he's exposed. He's not deformed at all. He's just…simple.  
He is shy to an extreme. He is disgusted by his own face. The only way Drayton got him to function normally is gifting him a paper mache mask that he was gifted by Verna. After Drayton's suggestions, Verna passed her time by making elaborate masks for Bubba, ones that he felt made him look "normal."

Drayton noticed something on the top of the fridge. Bubba's mask. He walked over to retrieve it, yanking it down and then calmly handing it to Bubba. Bubba stopped crying and grabbed quickly at the mask, donning it. He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief before standing up to his full height. He turned and glared at Vilmer. Vilmer stopped smiling. As Bubba walked closer, his hands shaking, Vilmer lurched at him.

"Boo!" he shouted at Bubba. Bubba jumped back, rattled. He then turned and left the Kitchen.

"It's bad enough that you taunt Robert, but do you have to be so cruel to Bubba? We are all we have now," said Drayton.

Nubbins entered the kitchen, a cold blackness to his eyes. He looked at Vilmer, then at Drayton. He said nothing as he walked to the fridge and retrieved a mason jar full of a red, viscous liquid. He added a plastic straw to the jar and left the room. Drayton figured that he was going to feed Grandpa.  
The silence that pervaded the room added to the level of disrespect that Drayton received for his trying to keep the family afloat. Nubbins didn't respect Drayton because he doesn't measure up to Grandpa.  
Vilmer doesn't respect anyone except himself. Robert is attached to Vilmer. He ignores Drayton, Nubbins, and Bubba.

Bubba follows around the alpha male. With Grandpa catatonic, Drayton is the alpha in Drayton's eyes.  
Well. Up to a point. Unless he gets a whipping from Drayton, Bubba tends to lose track of what he's doing or who he deems is his master. Bubba was groomed to be the house cook, but lately all Drayton can bring home is cheap bread feed the family. Bubba growls every time Drayton's food bag is practically empty when he gets home. This only fuels Drayton's rage. Why was HE the one who had to do everything? Vilmer didn't bring in _anything._

Drayton heard a muffled cry. It was at that moment, that he realized that Vilmer did bring in _something_ tonight, or rather _someone_.  
"What is THAT?" He inquired, turning and looking straight at Vilmer.  
"What? You're going to automatically accuse ME?"  
"Well the record speaks for itself," said Drayton, "Who do you have this time?"

Vilmer left the room and dragged into it a large burlap sack, with a wriggling person inside. Stifled cries were emanating from it.

"Well, Grandpa has been a vegetable ever since he got fired.  
I thought letting him bludgeon his old boss to death would help shake him out of his funk." Vilmer smiled at this. Finally some respect that was long overdue.

"No! You basted idiot! They're going to come looking for _us_!" Drayton cried.

"It's fine, Drayton. We are...protected."  
Vilmer gently rubbed a finger against the inside of his wrist where Drayton caught a glimpse of a fresh tattoo, blood still dripping from the fresh needle points.  
The image was of an Eye with a needle through it.

"No no no NO!" cried Drayton, "Killing him won't CHANGE anything! All factories are going for automation. We can't fight the industry!"

"Well...killing will make _me_ feel better," said Vilmer. He delivered a heavy kick to the burlap sack's midsection. From the snapping of bones, Drayton cringed. The poor inhabitant cried from the inside.  
"Get him OUT of here!" Ordered Drayton.

"He knows now..." said Vilmer with a grin, "he will tell the police."  
Drayton bared his teeth. He was ashamed that The Sawyer family cemetery was littered with graves from poor souls that Vilmer had murdered over the years.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" demanded Drayton, "you are a pitiful excuse for a Sawyer!"

"Oh, is that right?" Asked Vilmer, eyes narrowing, " _Sawyer_. We're more like a _Slaughter_ family. Meat comes and goes but blood is forever."

"You will stop all of this now. I'm the head of this household and you will listen to me." Said Drayton with venom. He was now claiming dominion over this household. Things were getting out of hand and he needed to reign them all in.

"That's it," declared Vilmer, "No more of this petty horseshit. We are leaving. We'll start our own _family_ and do everything the right way. Robert! Get your belongings. We are fucking out of here."

"Take your trash with you." Said Drayton, pointing at the sack, "You started that." He bit his tongue to hide his vehemence.

Vilmer suddenly drew out a blade and pierced it into the sack.

"Sweet Jesus!" cried Drayton. Bubba rushed in and started howling. Vilmer laughed and laughed as he dragged the bleeding sack out of the door, leaving a long trail out to the front of the house, where he threw it in the back of his truck. Robert lumbered along, muttering to himself. Vilmer started the truck, and screeched out of the house driveway. Drayton narrowed his eyes and frowned as he saw the lights of Vilmer's truck get smaller and smaller into the distance.

As always, Vilmer left a mess that he would have to clean up. Drayton ordered Bubba to grab a mop and get to work. When Bubba hesitated, Drayton delivered a smack right to the back of his neck.

"Go on now, GIT!" He ordered. Bubba muttered incoherently and left to get a mop. Drayton despised that he had to be this cruel to get the job done, but it was yet another job that he was going to have to get used to. It's better this way: no Vilmer. Drayton would miss Robert, but that silent giant was always attached to Vilmer. There's no telling how Vilmer will infect his mind. Vilmer was the diseased meat that tainted the whole supply.

It's just Bubba, Nubbins, Grandpa and Drayton now. Together, they would rise above it all.


	4. Chapter 3- Hewitt Fired

Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Family Reunion

Chapter 3: Hewitt Fired

 _Chop_. _Chop_. _Chop_.

While Drayton Sawyer and his kin were being fired from the Atlas Rendering Company, Thomas Brown Hewitt chopped meat in the unsanitary Lee Brothers Meat Packing factory in Travis County, unaware that his boss was sending down his lackey to fire him as well.

Thomas Hewitt had been working at the meat packing plant since he was a gangly teenager. He didn't have many options left to him due to his deformity and anti-social tendencies. Charlie Hewitt was able to get him a job at the Lee Brothers Meat Packing factory. He provided him with a leather muzzle to wear to hide the missing and malformed patches of skin around his mouth and partially missing nose.

"Don't worry, Tommy," reassured Charlie, "You ain't gotta look pretty to work down at the slaughterhouse."

"What's that diseased freak still doing out here? We're closed for good now," the weathered foreman asked his young assistant. He peered through the dirty window of the office to get a look at the hulking giant chopping meat on the large slabs. The giant took heavy swings, cleaving meat from bone with every slice. The foreman's lips curled up in disgust. Hewitt had been working here for years and he had never gotten used to him. Every morning he hoped that diseased monster would die in his sleep.

"I think he likes it here, sir…" the young man said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. He was trying not to look out the window at Hewitt.

"Aint no reason for that ugly beast to still be here…Get that oversized retard the hell out of here," commanded the foreman.

At any other time, Thomas would have taken a sledgehammer to the foreman, beating him within an inch of his life. God knows he thought about it constantly. Thomas's mind played like a projector, constantly showing him the cruelty that he had endured over and over again. Every time he had to see these images, he poured his hate and anger into the cleaver swings. This repetitive motion and heavy throws broadened his shoulders over the years, strengthened his arms and built up his physique. He was so intimidating now that if anyone did make fun of him, they made sure as hell to do it when he wasn't around. He looked up at the foreman, looking at him with a bit of fear in his eyes behind the scowl.

Thomas dropped his cleaver and left the factory, leaving the young man to shake in his boots with a quickened heartbeat. He was almost sure that Hewitt was going to use the cleaver on him. Sweat beaded up on his brow and his eyes had been wide. Hewitt left him standing there with mild indifference.

 _The next three hours passed quickly, but they changed the lives of the Hewitts forever._

 _Thomas returned to the factory and beat the foreman to death with a sledgehammer, not before the foreman got out one last desperate call to the police for help._

 _The police, in actuality-one last lone officer in the dying town, Sheriff Hoyt, determined that the murder was committed by Thomas Hewitt. Knowing his unpleasant disposition, Officer Hoyt drove to the Hewitt house to pick up Thomas's Uncle Charlie to help deescalate the situation (and to keep Tommy from killing him in the process)._

 _As Charlie and Sheriff Hoyt rolled up in the squad car on the side of the interstate, they could see Thomas. His leather apron was covered in fresh blood and he was wielding a large steel chainsaw. In a turn of events, Charlie shot down Sheriff Hoyt as he attempted to apprehend Thomas. Loading up the deceased Sheriff in the trunk, Charlie and Thomas drove home._

"Thomas…my sweet boy…what happened?" asked Luda Maye, trying to embrace her child as he stormed into the house, but Thomas shrugged her off and headed down to the basement to sulk. Luda Maye Hewitt hadn't seen Thomas in such a state in years.

Charlie entered the room, clad in faded blue jean overalls and a pale-yellow plaid shirt. He had a dusty mason jar of pig's ears in his left hand and was nibbling on one in his right hand. Drops of pale red liquid ran down the corners of his mouth and stained his greying beard as he squished the meat in his mouth. There were blood stains covering the overalls.

"Charlie, do you know anything about this?"

"It's the slaughterhouse, Mama…the Texas Health Department shut it down. Those fools have damned us to rot, but I'll fix it all," he said the last part with a grin forming at the side of his mouth.

"How? You can't go back to the Army. You got discharged for good. No one will take you."

Luda Maye ran a hand through her tangled grey hair and sighed. She shook her head and used her hands to smooth out the wrinkles on her simple grey dress.

"I'll take care of bringing in the bacon, Mama. I already got some in the trunk outside."

Luda Maye pulled back the tattered sheer curtain of the living room. She gasped when she saw the police car outside.

"What did you do?" she exclaimed.

"What needs to be done. You're looking at Sheriff Hoyt, now."

Luda Maye stared at him with an open jaw.

Charlie grinned.

"We ain't gonna go hungry, anymore…I'll make god damn sure of that."


	5. Chapter 4- Rothman

The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Family Reunion

Chapter 4- Rothman

"Get off me, faggot!" yelled Vilmer as he shoved Robert out of the way, sending him crashing into the motel room sink. He moaned as the hard plastic of sink frame was rammed into his stomach. Blood gushed out of Robert's mouth despite being stuffed with tissues. He gagged and sputtered, beads of sweat dripping from his dark, mangled hair. Vilmer shook his head and wiped his straight razor on a hand towel, throwing it onto the floor.

"Stay here and shut up. I got a meeting and then we'll go house hunting. Don't leave this room for any reason. Do you understand me, _Leather_?"

Robert nodded quickly, tears brimming in his eyes. He looked longingly at Vilmer. His eyes held one question. " _WHY_?" and it's extensions: _why did you cut my tongue? Why are you hurting me? Why are you calling me_ Leatherface _? Sometimes Nubbins called Bubba that, due to the mask he wore all the time…_

"I'll make a _Leatherface_ out of you, yet." Vimer muttered under his breath as he threw pillows and soiled clothing around the room, looking for his truck keys. He was about to trip over a large green cylindrical bag covered in darkened stains when he remembered that his keys were in his denim jacket from last night.

Though his hands were covering his face, Robert watched Vilmer from the bathroom. He was sitting quietly in the hopes that Vilmer would forget he was there. If he was quiet, maybe he would blend in, despite being almost too large to fit in the doorframe. He hunkered down lower, barely breathing above a whisper. He only jumped when the motel door slammed shut, leaving him in soft, cold darkness.

Vilmer parked outside Texas's own ersatz Maydell's General store, which was a clandestine masochisistic club, 60 miles from Newt, Texas. He walked up, not exactly expecting trouble, but he didn't know much about Rothman. He didn't even know if Rothman was a first name, last name, or nickname. From the looks of him, he was probably one of those fairies that left to the "big apple" to make something of themselves. Taught themselves a bit of French, wore expensive suits, and wore rich cologne all to take away the stench of the farms.

Still, if this man could promise Vilmer pain and pleasure beyond anything he'd ever dreamed, he was game. He mainly wanted to kill people and get away with it. Paul and Nubbins Sawyer might be able to get in the Army if they kept their attitudes in check, but Vilmer was no one's bitch.

He was stopped short by a large African American man in solid black shirt and trousers. He slammed Vilmer against the wall and proceeded to search him. Vilmer tried to protest, but the man held pinned him to the wall with his left hand, searching him with the right. He struggled and gasped under the meaty hands, but he was unable to get away.

Once cleared, the man shoved him hard down the dark hallway. Vilmer slicked back his hair with a comb, trying to regain his composure. He was hoping that the man didn't see him sweating profusely.

Vimer walked a few steps down a blank hallway until he came to an open door. Rothman, a thin man in a grey suit sat behind his desk, glasses on and going through papers under a dim lamp light.

"Hey, Rothman. What's up?" 

Rothman scowled and bared his teeth upon seeing Vilmer. He took off his glasses and an glimmer appeared in his dark eyes.

"Don't _what's up_ me, you little ingrate. I went by the Sawyer house. Drayton was quite hysteric."

"He's always hysteric," said Vilmer casually as he strolled around the office, noting that the walls were blank here as well. Several hooks and loops were riddled in the walls, and he swore that the walls were maroon in the light. "He tries to pretend he's better than us while doing the same stuff. I'm better off on my own."

"Where are you going to live, _prie dis?_ You have only been with our organization for five months and it was vital that you have a home base. You didn't even manage to convert Drayton.  
If you failed at this, you should have at least gotten his house out of the deal. Now, you have nothing to offer us."

"Relax. It'll all work out. I'll do like I said I would. Don't you trust me?"

Vilmer didn't even notice Rothman get up from behind the desk, and he didn't even notice him coming around to face him. In an instant, Rothman rendered Vilmer suddenly paralyzed with a quick jab to the stomach. As Vilmer lurched over, Rothman kneed him in the face, sending him flying back into a wooden chair that sat towards the back of the room. As if on cue, three scantily clad women in leather entered through the side door that Vilmer had not noticed. They proceeded to bring out belts and to bind him to the chair. One belt fixed his upper torso to the chair, while the other four straps kept his wrists and ankles attached firmly. He tried to thrash, but the women were stronger than they looked. They each wore black domino eye masks and ruby red lipstick.

"Hey, what are you doing! Let me loose, goddamn it!"

Rothman delivered a painful slap across Vilmer's face. The slap was hard enough to loosen one of Vilmer's teeth. He sucked blood and spat out the tooth at Rothman's feet. Rothman was stronger than he looked, too. Vilmer was starting to get scared.

"I don't think you're taking this seriously. You will learn respect for what we do, _mon garcon_."

Rothman nodded to one of the women behind him. The scowling redhead brought out a wooden bit and pulled it into Vilmer's mouth before he could utter more expletives. There was a strap attached to each end of the bit by steel rings and the woman buckled the straps behind his head.

Rothman started to unbutton his shirt, each button revealing heavily inked and scarred skin. Pircings of poor quality, Vilmer pondered if the man used a rusty needle. He was shaking in his seat now. He had underestimated Rothman and this was going to cost him this time. The seeds of subservience were planted in this maroon room of pain. Rothman wanted screams- he wanted terror.

Vilmer's muffled screams filled the hallways for hours. The secret members of the building listened with indifference. The burly door guard flipped through the pages of his magazine with disinterest, tuning out this nightly occourance.

"You will learn respect for what we do, _mon garcon_." Flashed through Vilmer's mind over and over again as the whips came down harder and harder.


End file.
